


crush your love, let it burn until i get to you

by tomlinrimmed



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Smut, i don't even know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2806538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinrimmed/pseuds/tomlinrimmed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas time. Louis is in Doncaster  and Harry is in London. Somewhere in between, there's a snowstorm.</p><p>(pls don't judge this fic on the summary..i'm terrible at summaries i'm sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	crush your love, let it burn until i get to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thevaccines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevaccines/gifts).



> my prompt was "AU where Louis & Harry have kids, and they live in London. Going home for christmas (doncaster or holmes doesn't matter which) and Harry had to stay a few extra days in london for work, so louis went with the kids and when harry is supposed to be driving down, there is a bad snow storm and harry ends up taking longer then usual to get home to louis and his family. louis calls every half hour to see if he's ok, and harry ends up making it a little while after midnight, using the extra key to get into the house. he makes sure not to wake the kids and goes to him & louis' separate room, and since now it is the 26th and he missed louis' bday because of the storm, he can give him apology/birthday sex late at night, and they've got to be quiet and stuff. then in the morning just some cute fluffy stuff with the kids or even morning bjs or something to end it, doesn't matter how it ends really. (even the kids coming in and jumping on the bed all excited that harry's made it home, that'd be cute)"
> 
> so i tried to do my best to fit that plot and make it what you wanted! I hope you like it :)
> 
> the summary sucks i know but idk summarizing a fic is so weird i can't even explain i'm so bad at it lmao i'm sorry
> 
> okay okay a big thank you to my beta hana (curlsandsmell) you are amazing and wonderful and you helped me through this whole thing and i don't think i will ever stop being grateful towards you for this!  
> also a huge thank you to my friend mckayla (vocaglitch) who literally helped me get my shit together and write this and not make it sound super shitty (hana did that as well!!) i love you both v much a lot 
> 
>  
> 
> the title is from folds in your hands by passion pit!! feedback is greatly appreciated and i hope you enjoy it :)))

"Look, Daddy, it’s snow!” Alex exclaims as Louis fastens him into his car seat.

“Just make sure you don’t snort it!” Louis retorts with a grin. The four year old stares blankly at his father as a mitten hits him in the face.

“Why did you throw that at him?” an eight year old girl asks from the other side of the car, her gaze fixed on the curly haired man fastening her seatbelt.

“Cause he was being naughty,” Harry replies with a pointed look at his husband.

“What?” Louis feigns innocence but breaks into a smile.

”You’re in charge, Payson. Make sure your dad doesn’t speed, yeah?” Harry gives his husband a pointed look before pressing a kiss to his daughter’s head as she giggles.

“You’re silly, dad.” She smiles and watches him with dark blue eyes.

“He sure as hell is if he thinks I speed!” Louis says, scrunching his nose and pursing his lips. He gives Harry another glare before going back to the task at hand, his fingers tugging on Alex’s straps to make sure they are secure.

The boy kicks his legs out against the tightening belts, whining and reaching for his father. “Please come with us, Dad!” he whines to Harry, the sound mumbled and slightly incoherent, his arms still outstretched.

Harry sighs sadly, and Louis interjects, “He’ll be with us in a few days, love.” The blue eyed man smiles and rubs the boy’s shoulder. “He’s got some work to do, but he’ll be back soon.”

The pair exchange a look and stand, leaving the enclosed space of the luxury car. They are swallowed by a different setting. The house towers over the scene, the snow gathering on the roof and gutters as the building sits quietly. The windows are unlit, save for the array of lights flickering on the Christmas tree that peaks through the curtains of the large window.

A few streets down, a car horn blares. Muffled shouting follows as a commotion breaks out at the streetlight, but the scene remains untainted. The white snow fringes the family like a perfect scene for a Christmas card, the edges blurring with the rest of London.

The couple shut their respective doors in unison, enclosing their children in the warming car as they walk towards the boot of the vehicle. Harry opens the hatch and puts the rest of Payson’s things in the trunk before shutting the door. Silence falls. There’s nothing left to do but say goodbye.

“I’m gonna miss-” Harry starts, but Louis interrupts him by putting his hand up, shaking his head with a chuckle.

“Don’t say that; it’s only going to be two days.” He smiles at the man before him. Harry takes his hand in his own, sixteen years of being together melting away. His younger self resurfaces, hands shaking like they had when he reached for Louis during Scott Pilgrim vs. The World.

“Two days without sunshine can really mess a man up, y’know.” Louis snorts. He playfully shoves Harry but is quick to pull him back towards him, arms wrapping around his waist.

“You’re so gay.” Louis shakes his head. “I can’t believe how homosexual that sentence was.”

Harry grins at Louis before pulling him in for a kiss. “How’s that for gay?” he chuckles as a blush creeps across the shorter man’s cheeks. “If I weren't this homosexual, we never would have dated, let alone have gotten married.”

“As I recall,” Louis starts with a raised eyebrow, “you didn’t even let me finish my proposal. You started crying 'yes!' before I could even get through a sentence.”

A blush rushes to Harry’s cheeks, accompanied by a smile that swiftly takes over his face. “Shut up.”

Louis snorts and presses his lips against Harry’s cheek. “We should probably get going. You know how I hate driving in the dark.” Harry nods in response, pressing a gentle kiss to his husband’s lips. Louis smiles weakly and opens the driver's door, glancing at Harry dejectedly.

Before Louis can get into the car, Harry grabs his hand and brings it to his lips, murmuring against it gently. “I won’t miss your birthday,” he promises. Louis’ lips part, a retort about Christmas being more important than his birthday sitting on his tongue. Harry silences him. “Don’t say anything. I’ll be there for your birthday. I promise.” He kisses Louis again, smiling the same crooked grin that Louis has been in love with since he was eighteen.

“I love you.” Louis’ breath ghosts on Harry’s lips as he pulls away. The cold air swiftly invades his lungs, banishing Harry's warmth.

Louis watches through his side mirror as his husband’s form grows smaller, the echo of the car door sounding as Harry arrives at the couple’s SUV. Louis is silent while watching the black vehicle shrink in his sight before rounding a corner and becoming lost, taking his living life support with it.

 

 

“Are we there yet?” Payson whines, her boredom evident.

“Yes, honey! Your grandma lives in the middle of an intersection now. She doesn’t even have a house anymore.” Louis' voice is seeping with sarcasm, his hand leaving the wheel for a moment to point at the stoplight. “That’s her Christmas tree!”

Glancing in the rear view mirror, he sees the dark haired girl glaring at him. “I was just asking!” She sticks her tongue out at him and crosses her arms.

“You’ve asked me that five times in the past half an hour, Pay.” Louis takes a right turn, shaking his head at his daughter's impatience. “And I’m sorry to report that, no, we are still not there. I will tell you when we get there. Alright?” Payson nods but sighs dramatically, looking more forlorn than any eight year old should.

“What now, peanut?” Louis asks, exasperated.

“I’m sooooo boooored,” she whines, drawing out the vowels for emphasis. "There’s nothing to do!”

Louis rolls his eyes and shrugs. “Just read a book.”

“I don’t have a book.”

“Play I Spy with your brother then.”

“He is four years old!”

“Wow, thanks for telling me!” Louis replies, his voice rising an octave or two.

“Are you making fun of me?” She balls her small hands into fists and places them on her hips.

“Nooooo. Never!”

“You are, aren’t you?”

Louis spots a gas station, a perfect way out of this situation. “I think it’s time for a bathroom break!” His words are followed by cheers from Payson but a distraught cry from Alex.

“No! I like the moving pictures!” Despite his son’s objection, Louis pulls into the gas station and puts the car in park.

“Don’t worry, the moving pictures will be here when we get back.”

Excitement colors Alex’s expression when he replies, “will Dad be here too?!”

“No, he won’t.” Louis expression grows solemn as the air in the car stills, the weight of his words falling on everyone but affecting him the most.

Clearing his throat, Louis opens the car door, sliding out of his seat and walking over to Alex’s side. While Louis helps get Alex out of the car, Payson rushes out of the vehicle and begins to run to the doors of the gas station. 

“You aren’t going in there without us,” Louis calls after her.

Payson crosses her arms across her chest and sports a pout as she waits for her father and brother. Louis snorts at the sulky expressions, setting Alex on the ground next to him and taking his hand. When the pair reach Payson, she doesn’t hesitate to take Louis’ hand and drag both of the boys into the gas station.

“Can we get snacks, Daddy?” Payson asks her father, looking up at him with big blue eyes. Louis knows right then that he is completely and totally screwed because there is no possible way he can say no to that face.

“Sure, but only one snack and drink each,” Louis replies with a grin, chuckling when the young girl squeals and hurries over to the candy aisle. He glances down at Alex, giving him a reassuring pat on his back. “Go on, find something.”

His son responds with a smile, scurrying after his sister.

Although he might not be the biggest coffee drinker, Louis decides that caffeine is extremely necessary to surviving the rest of this trip. He fills up a paper cup, covering the top with a lid before taking a sip. Mid drink, he hears a ruckus, followed by a giggle too familiar for comfort.

“Aw shit,” he groans under his breath, hurrying over to the candy aisle.

Louis is hardly surprised to find Alex sitting on the ground with at least five candy wrappers cascading around him and chocolate all over his face. Payson is behind him, happily piling gummy worms into her mouth.

Louis groans and rubs his temples as Alex looks up and notices him, smiling and waving gleefully. “Hi, Daddy!!”

Payson looks up at Alex’s greeting, eyes growing wide at the sight of her father. Louis prepares to scold her but is interrupted by the sound of an angry gas station owner.

“Are you gonna clean that up? Because I’m not.”

By the time the man finishes his sentence, Payson has fled to the girls' restroom.

 

 

 

Two and a half hours later, the trio arrive at the home of Johannah Deakin, and Louis can honestly say that there is no place like home. His mother rushes out to greet them, strands of tousled, gray hair wafting behind her. She’s clad in a red apron and old, tattered jeans. Her black sleeves are rolled up to her elbows and dabbled with flour as she waves.

“Grandma!” Payson exclaims, unbuckling herself and hastily throwing the door open to run to her grandmother’s embrace.

“Oh, Peanut! You’ve grown so much since the last time I saw you!” Johannah hugs the small child clinging to her body.

Louis, at a significantly slower pace, unbuckles his seat belt and climbs out to rescue the four year old from his car seat. He exaggerates the effort of picking the child up and carries him towards the pair chatting on the stairs.

“You want her?” he asks half-jokingly. “She’s been causing me trouble all day.”

Johannah gasps, placing a hand on top of her granddaughter’s head. “You hush! She is a perfect angel!”

He scoffs, shaking his head. “Tell that to the gas station attendant who almost kicked my ass today!” He is answered by a slap against his shoulder, which Alex swipes back at.

“Good boy,” he murmurs to his son and then waggles his eyebrows at his mother.

Ignoring her son’s rude remark, Johannah ushers them inside, complaining about the temperature and how the children will catch their deaths if they stay outdoors much longer.

Louis sets Alex on the ground before excusing himself to get the family’s things. Before he can leave the entryway, Johannah yells for Louis' brother to give him a hand. Groans can be heard from upstairs, followed by the stomping of feet. Soon, Ernest can be seen trailing down the staircase, dragging his feet and grumbling, “You don’t seem too…earnest to be helping me.” Louis laughs at his pun before the boy can set foot on the main floor.

“Hardy-har-har.” Earnest rolls his eyes. “As if I’ve never heard that one before.”

Louis grins and throws an arm around his brother’s shoulders, starting to head out of the door. “You do know it’s going to be ten times worse when Harry gets here, right? He’s the…punniest of them all.” Louis hoots as Ernest shakes his head in disgust, pulling out of his brother’s reach as they approach the vehicle.

“You two are gross,” he sneers, opening the boot of the car.

Louis gasps jokingly, placing his hand on his chest. “My brother...the homophobe.”

Ernest rolls his eyes for what seems to be the millionth time, taking a couple bags in his hands.

“Totally.” The thirteen year old replies. “Please don’t touch me, I don’t want any of your homosexuality to stain my shirt.”

Louis laughs loudly, grabbing a few more bags and closing the trunk. They make their way back into the house and are welcomed by Payson running out of the kitchen in a red apron that matches Johannah’s.

“Daddy!! Look what Grandma got me!” She does a twirl, and despite the long, dull, painful car ride, Louis smiles widely.

“Beautiful!” he proclaims. She nods and hurries back into the kitchen. Louis glances over at Ernest, catching the small smile on his face. Rather than making a remark about how that's the first time he's seen the teen smile, Louis dashes upstairs, his feet padding against the carpeted steps.

He enters his old bedroom, setting down Alex and Payson’s things. “Hey, Ernie. I’ll take those bags.” Ernest eagerly hands them over and darts off to his bedroom before Louis can thank him, causing Louis to shake his head and chuckle.

Louis hurries to the guest room and shuts the door behind him. He drops his bags and then shoves his hand into his pocket, digging out his cell phone. His body sinks into his mattress as he dials Harry’s number, pressing the phone to his ear and listening to it ring. It doesn’t take long for his husband to answer with “What’s shakin’, bacon?”

“Oh my god. You’re so lame,” Louis responds in between laughs. Harry chuckles, sending tingles through him even over the phone.

“Seriously though, how is it going?”

Louis sighs and lets his free hand run through his hair before he begins. "It's alright. Ernest is being an angsty teenage boy, and I haven't seen Doris yet. Mum got Payson an apron, and I honestly don't have any idea where Alex is. Probably somewhere eating more chocolate."

"More?" Harry asks. "Louis, how much chocolate have you given our kids?"

"I didn't give them any chocolate. They took it themselves."

"Well, make sure they eat vegetables at dinner."

Louis laughs, shaking his head even though Harry can't see him. "Why would I do that? I don't hate my children."

His husband ignores his joke, quickly changing the subject. "I think I'm gonna leave tomorrow morning, skip work and be there by the time you guys wake up."

A smile instantly spreads across Louis' face and excitement sprouts in his stomach. "Really?" Harry laughs, and Louis easily imagines him lying on the couch with the phone lazily pressed to his ear. It's such a vivid image that it almost feels like Louis is sat on the opposite end of the couch, Harry's feet propped in his lap.

"Yeah, really. I told you I wouldn’t miss your birthday." Harry’s voice relaxes Louis somehow, soothing him as if Harry were next to him, his fingertips rubbing into the tension in his shoulders.

"Thank you, Harry," Louis sighs out, sitting up with a smile on his face and feeling completely rejuvenated after talking to his husband.

"You don’t have to thank me, Louis," he laughs, shuffling around in the background, "I don’t mind doing it at all. Like, it is in no way whatsoever a burden." A slight blush covers Louis' cheeks and fuck, he can't even see Harry, yet that tall, curly haired man has him flustered from almost two hundred miles away. Louis can’t even think of what to respond, his mind completely consumed by how fucking much he loves Harry.

"I love you so much." Louis thinks that might work just fine.

"I love you too, babe. Now go have fun with family, alright? You’ll see me soon enough."

Louis finds it hilarious that he and Harry have completed switched their attitudes towards the time apart, but instead of commenting on that, he nods as if Harry can see him. “Yeah, you’re right. I guess I’ll let you go. Talk to you later.”

"Have fun, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah," Louis says comically before hanging up his phone. He takes a deep breath, leaves the bedroom, and heads downstairs. While his feet are pressing into the carpeted stairwell, he hears his daughter and mother laughing.

"How are my favorite women doing?" he asks before rounding the corner into the kitchen.

"Good!" the pair chime together, smiling at Louis in the doorway. Upon entering the room, Louis leans against the counter, dips his finger into the cookie dough, and plops it into his mouth. Johannah swats at him, the back of her hand gently hitting his chest, making Payson giggle quietly.

Louis gasps at his mother jokingly, pretending as though the swat has actually hurt him.”How could you do that to your eldest son?” Johannah juts her lips out, making a face that says, “You’re kidding, right?” Louis laughs.

"So where’s Alex?" he asks.

"In the living room. He’s trying to figure out what presents are hiding under the tree."

The blue eyed man shakes his head and walks out of the kitchen. He slowly strides to the living room, grinning at the tiny pair of Spiderman socks that he spots sticking out from under the tree. “What are you even doing?” Louis asks his son, sitting down on the recliner next to the fireplace.

"Trying to find my presents," Alex responds in a matter of fact tone, scooting out from under the tree with a medium-sized present in his hand.

He shakes the box gently, pressing his ear against it. Louis lets a chuckle slip out as he watches his son attempt to decipher what is under the wrapping paper.

“How do you know what's in there just by listening to it?” He inquires, his blue eyes locking with his son’s. Alex runs his hands over the Santa covered wrapping paper to feel underneath it.

“Can’t. I tried,” the small, brown haired boy replies, setting the present down. “That’s an action figure. I think.”

Snorting, Louis sits back in his seat and gazes at the crackling fireplace. “Let it be a surprise, kid. That’s the best part.” Alex looks up at his father and shrugs, jumping to his feet.

“Is it time for dinner yet?” he asks, climbing into Louis’ lap and laying his head against his chest. Louis shrugs, tenderly resting his head against the top of his son’s.

They remain like that, appreciating the warmth of the fire and each other. Louis doesn’t mind the silence, and he surely doesn’t mind the feeling of his son slowly snoozing off into the crook of his neck. It's another half an hour before they are interrupted by the sound of Johannah’s knuckles knocking against the wood. Louis glances over cautiously, trying not to wake Alex from his nap.

“Dinner’s ready,” she says with a soft smile. Louis nods, sitting up a little bit as he gently pats Alex’s back. The young boy wakes up slowly, tiny fists trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

“Huh?” Alex looks up at his father, his voice soft with weariness. Louis’ hand rubs circles into his back.

“It’s time to eat. Are you hungry?”

“I guess..”

Louis chuckles softly, lifting Alex as he stands. Louis keeps Alex in his arms as he follows his mother into the dining room.

“What are we eating tonight?” Louis questions, setting Alex down on the floor and taking his hand.

“Spaghetti! It’s Payson’s favorite.” Johannah leads them into the dining room, winking at her granddaughter, who is sat at the very end of the table. Louis’ younger sister Doris walks through the kitchen doorway, holding a pan in her hands.

“Hey, Lou,” she says casually, placing the platter on the table. “How was the trip?” Her dark brown hair is cut into a bob, her blue eyes identical to Louis’.

“Was alright. The kids were bored out of their minds, though.” He shoots Payson a look, pulling a giggle from her lips. Doris smiles in reply, sitting in the chair next to Ernest. Louis takes his sit next to Payson, setting Alex next to him.

“So where’s the rest of the family?” Louis asks, spooning spaghetti onto his childrens' plates. Johannah finally takes her seat opposite Payson.

“Well the twins couldn’t get away from school. Can you believe how hard they're working those poor uni students?” Johannah shakes her head as she talks, spooning some salad onto her plate. “Lottie will be here tomorrow night. Poor Rebecca got sick, so Fizzy thought it would be best for the family to stay home so that no one else would catch it.”

Louis nods, finally serving himself some of the spaghetti. After he is done, he hands the spoon to Alex and motions for him to hand it to his grandmother.

“Well that’s too bad. At least we’ll see ‘em New Years, though.”

“Oh yeah, why couldn’t Harry make it today?” Doris asks, taking a drink of her water. He tenses at the words, taking a napkin and wiping the excess sauce off of Alex’s cheek.

“He’ll be here tomorrow,” Louis responds,grinning at his sister. “He promised.”

 

 

 

“So when do you think you’ll get here?” Louis asks Harry through the phone. It’s 12 in the afternoon on Louis’ thirty-fourth birthday, and he doesn’t exactly enjoy being without his husband.

"I don't know, Lou. This storm is really bad. There are people like...crashing. It's crazy out here," Harry replies. Worry instantly shoots through Louis.

"You shouldn't be on the phone with me while you're driving through a snow storm, Harry. That isn't safe." Louis pauses for a moment, chewing on his bottom lip. "Listen, why don't you just go to a restaurant or something and just...wait for the storm to die down?"

"I don't want to miss your birthday, Lou." Harry's voice is constricted, so Louis can immediately tell that he's choking up.

"Harry..I don't want you to either. But I'd much rather you be safe and not with me than have you like...crash and die on my birthday." Louis winces at the thought, biting down on his lip.

“Okay, I guess I’ll stop for a bit,” Harry answers slowly, “but call me later, alright?” Louis smiles softly, relief overpowering his disappointment.

“Of course, babe. Be safe. I love you.”

Harry echoes Louis’ proclamation of love and hangs up. Louis sighs, shoving his phone into his pocket as he begins to walk back into the living room.

“Dad!” Payson yells loudly, her small figure suddenly appearing in front of Louis.

“Hey there, peanut,” he says with a weak smile, looking down at his daughter. “What do you need?” She grins back at him, whipping out a piece of construction paper.

“I made this for you!” The paper has a figure with a giant head drawn on it reading “Happy birthday, Daddy!” written above it.

“Oh, Payson, thank you, peanut.” Louis chuckles, taking the card from her hand before crouching down and pulling her in for a hug. “I love it so much.” Payson giggles softly, hugging her father tightly. Once they let go, Louis takes her hand and locks eyes with her.

“Love, I have to tell you something. Dad isn’t going to get here for a while, maybe not today at all.” Louis rubs Payson’s shoulder gently, watching as she processes the news. Her smile slowly becomes a frown, and a wrinkle forms between her eyebrows.

“That’s okay, I guess...” She stares down at her shoes, her bottom lip jutting out a bit. “I miss him.”

“I know, Peanut. I’m sorry.” A frown overtakes Louis’ face, matching his daughter’s. “Hey, Grandma is trying to make me a secret cake. Why don’t you go help her frost it?” He puts on a false, excited expression, receiving a tiny laugh from Payson.

“‘Kay. Happy birthday, Dad!” Payson exits the room before he can thank her,her feet thumping against the floor. He chuckles gently, pushing himself upright.

Louis makes his way over to the couch, sitting down with a sigh. His head lolls back and his eyes slowly begin to droop shut. As soon as they close, his thoughts float to Harry but are soon interrupted by the sound of the front door opening.

“Hellooooo!”

Immediately recognizing the voice, Louis jumps up and runs to the front door. He’s greeted by his younger sister Lottie. Upon seeing her brother, she squeals in delight and throws her arms around him.

“Oh, Lou! It’s been so long!”

Laughing, Louis squeezes her tightly. “I know! How have you been?” Lottie pulls away from the embrace, walks into the living room, and sets her bags down.

“I’ve been alright! I took a vacation to Paris with some friends. It was really nice.” She sits down on the couch. “Where’s everyone else?”

“Mum and Payson are making cake. Alex is napping. I’m fairly sure Ernest and Doris went to the mall, but I don’t know,” Louis chuckles, sitting down next to her. Lottie’s eyebrows knit together as she leans back against the couch, making herself comfortable.

“What about Harry?” She asks, raising an eyebrow. Louis sighs and bites his lip.

“Harry’s not getting here for a while. He was supposed to arrive today, but we aren’t sure if he's going to make it.” Lottie pouts and reaches over to pat Louis’ back sympathetically.

“Oh, poor thing. Here, I have just the thing to cheer you up!” Lottie grins before leaning over and digging through one of her bags. After a moment, she pulls out a large glass bottle. “Here we go!”

She hands the bottle to Louis, who takes it hesitantly.

“Go on, drink some!”

“Lotts, I don’t know if I should. The kids are here and so is mom. It’s just kind of-”

“Louis, it’s your birthday. Just have a few drinks. Everything will be fine,” Lottie interrupts, patting his leg and laughing softly. Rolling his eyes, Louis opens the bottle and sets the top down.

“To being thirty four!” Lottie says, winking at Louis. He nods, eyebrows raised as he brings the bottle to his mouth.

“To being thirty four.”

 

 

 

It’s Christmas morning, and Louis is hungover, thirty-four years old, and still without his husband.

Despite Louis' evident despondency over Harry's absence, the children seem fine as they tear through their presents. Alex cheers at the sight of his new action figures (after throwing Louis an “I told you so!”), while Payson squeals at her new miniature guitar.

Of course, Louis is happy watching his kids open gifts, but there is an obvious lack of warmth pressing into his side, and it just doesn’t feel right having Christmas while Harry's holed up in some hotel. A sigh escapes Louis, causing the whole family to turn to him in concern.

“Lou, he’ll be here soon enough,” Johannah says, patting her son’s back gently. "He’d want you to enjoy Christmas.”

Louis nods and forces a smile, waving the kids on to open more gifts. “Go on, kids. I’m fine. I’m just going to go to the bathroom for a moment.” He ruffles Alex’s hair before standing up and scurrying to the bathroom.

Once he is safe behind the wooden door, he retrieves his phone from his pocket and dials Harry’s number. It rings a few times, and Louis gets antsy, tapping his foot as though Harry can hear him.

“Hello?” a deep familiar voice answers, and all Louis can do is sigh in relief.

“Harry! What’s going on?”

Harry's responding chuckle flows through Louis’ ears and straight to his heart. “It seems the roads are too icy to drive at the moment.”

“Fucking hell, why is everything stopping you from being here?” Louis says in an aggravated tone. Harry is silent, and Louis becomes conscious of his insensitivity. “I’m sorry, I just...want you here. With me and the kids.” His voice gets shaky towards the end of the sentence, so he bites his bottom lip in an attempt to conceal his emotions.

“I know, Louis. I’m so sorry it worked out this way,” Harry says in a gentle tone, comforting Louis despite the fact that he had just snapped at him. “I’m sorry I missed your birthday. I’m sorry I’m missing Christmas. I’m so sorry.”  
“Wait, Harry, no. I didn’t mean to--fuck, no.” Louis stumbles over his words, guilt consuming him. He has taken his frustration out on Harry, who isn't at fault. “Don’t apologize, I didn’t mean to be such an asshole. You did nothing wrong. You didn’t deserve my irritation. I’m sorry.”

“Louis, you don’t ha--”

“Shush. I love you, okay?”

“I love you too.”

“I can’t wait for you to get here. Nothing is as fun without you.” Louis smiles gently while he talks and sits down on the toilet lid.

“I can’t wait to see you. Oh, I think you accidentally took my black sweater.” As soon as Harry is finished, Louis glances down at the slightly too big black sweater that he is wearing.

“Nope, haven’t seen it,” he answers, smirking and trying to suppress a snicker. “I have to get back to the family, though. Let me know when you’re on your way, okay?”

“Of course. Love you. Happy Christmas.” Louis smiles and hangs up, placing his phone back in his pocket. Before he can even get his hand on the doorknob, there's an aggressive knock on the bathroom door.

“Daaad, come on! Grandma made cinnamon buns!”

“She does that every Christmas, Payson,” Louis says with a chuckle, opening the bathroom door. Payson is still clad in her pajamas, the same smile from earlier remaining on her face.

“I know, but they are your favorite, and if you don’t hurry, Ernie will eat them all!” Her tone is urgent, and Louis decides that following her instruction is probably best.

“Alright, Peanut. Lead me to the magical cinnamon buns!” A giggle bubbles past Payson’s lips, and she takes her father’s hand, tugging him into the living room. The floor is littered with wrapping paper and boxes, but no one seems to mind. Ernie is sat on the floor, piling a cinnamon bun into his mouth with Doris sat next to him, playing a song that Louis has never heard on Payson’s miniature guitar. Johannah has Alex on her laptop and is completely ignoring the icing that is smeared across his cheeks as Lottie tells her about her trip to Paris.

“I found him!” Payson exclaims with a proud smile.

“Was he on the phone with Harry?” Doris asks with a laugh. Lottie giggles softly into her coffee cup.

“I don’t know!” Payson shrugs, taking her guitar away from Doris and strumming her finger across the strings. Louis smiles wide at how cute she looks, tugging his phone out. The whole room groans loudly, rolling their eyes.

“Are you really gonna call him again?” A blush covers Louis’ cheeks. 

He scoffs, “No, actually, I was going to take a picture of my daughter.” Everyone laughs, returning to their food and conversations. Payson holds the guitar and smiles wide as Louis snaps a picture.

“Wait, Pay. Do this really quick.” Louis puts up a rock sign and sticks his tongue out, which makes Payson laugh, but she obediently mimics her father’s pose. Louis laughs as he takes the picture, sending it to Harry. “Thank you, love.”

Payson nods and sits down, trying to play the guitar. Louis sets his phone on the coffee table and replaces it with a cinnamon bun. He bites into the warm pastry as he sits down beside his mother.

“Oh, Louis! We have a present for you,” Lottie says excitedly, setting her mug down on the coffee table and grabbing a medium sized box. Skeptical, Louis takes the box, reading the sticker marked, “To: Louis, From: Santa”. Rolling his eyes, he rips the paper off of the box.

“You’ve got to be kidding me” is all Louis can say when he takes the lid off of his present. His whole family, aside from his children, is snickering around him. Luckily, Payson and Alex don't understand. Louis lifts the clothing out of the box, revealing the red skinny jeans and striped shirt.

“It'll be like you’re nineteen again,” Johannah says between laughs. “Why don’t you go put them on?”

Louis bites back a cackle, shaking his head at his snickering family. “Terrible joke. Two thumbs down. You’re fired.”

Payson’s eyebrows are drawn together as she stares at the clothing. “Dad, I don’t understand.” This only adds fuel to the flame, causing Johannah to snort at Louis.

“Let’s just say that I used to make very poor fashion choices.”

The wrinkle between Payson’s eyebrows relaxes as she beams, looking over at her grandmother. “I wanna see!” Johannah glows with elation, sliding Alex off of her lap and jumping up.

“Wait, no! Don’t I get a say in this?” Ernest chuckles at the distress in Louis’ voice, and Louis narrows his eyes at his younger brother. “You, shut it.”  
Johannah is digging through the photobox in the corner, and Louis groans, looking over at Payson. She smiles and bats her eyes innocently. "Grandma can't deny me anything!" she teases.

"Come on," Johannah says. "Let's show your beautiful daughter what Daddy was like when he was a wee lad!"

When he's sure his daughter is turned away, Louis flips her off. “Traitor."

 

 

Louis’ alarm clock reads four thirty in the morning when he is awoken by a loud thud and an “Oooooow.”

Louis gets up quickly, dazed with sleep but very concerned. He grabs his phone and turns the flashlight app on as he opens the door to the guest room. Right away, he sees a figure lying on the ground with a rug crumpled at his feet. Louis steps closer and shines his light towards the ground.

The person looks up, revealing the bright green eyes and curly tendrils that belong to Louis’ husband.

A thrill soars through Louis and a smile grows on his face, his voice raising an octave. “Harry?” The tall man who is laying on the floor, smiles and pushes himself up.

“I sorta tripped on that last step. Didn’t expect it.” He’s on his feet and walking towards Louis, who is standing there as if he's been petrified.

“I can’t believe you’re finally here,” Louis breathes out, dropping his phone and launching himself into Harry’s arms. He smells like pine, hotel shampoo, and home.

“Fuck, I’m so glad that you’re here,” Louis whispers into his neck. He knots his fingers into Harry’s curls. “It feels like it’s been decades since I last saw you.” Harry chuckles, his arms wrapping around Louis’ waist. He pulls his face away from Louis’ hair, tilting his head down and pressing his lips to Louis’.

Their lips slide together tenderly, and the feeling of Harry’s large hand pressed against the small of Louis’ back is exhilarating. Louis’ hands slide up to Harry’s chest, gripping his shirt with the need to be as close as possible.

Harry slowly darts his tongue out, slipping the taste of peppermint into Louis’ mouth. Their kissing goes on for another minute before Louis pulls away, resting his forehead against Harry's. Their breath mixes between them, eyes locked on each other's.

"I missed your birthday and Christmas," Harry says, breaking the silence. Louis bites his bottom lip gently before leaning back in and pecking Harry's lips.

"That's okay," he murmurs against his husband's lips. "You have to make it up to me, though." Louis chuckles at his own words before rolling his hips forward, pressing his prominent bulge against Harry's thigh.

"Well, if you insist..." Harry jokes before gently pushing Louis to move towards the bedroom. "Wouldn't want your mum catching us, would we?"

Louis grins and nods, taking Harry's hand and pulling him into the bedroom. "Or the kids." Harry makes a disgusted face and Louis just laughs, shutting and locking the door behind him.

"So did the kids like their gifts?" Harry asks casually, sitting down on the bed as his husband approaches.

"Yeah, they enjoyed them." Louis replies, sinking down to his knees in front of Harry. His hand moves to palm him through his pants, and Harry bites down on his bottom lip, trying to suppress a whine. “But maybe we shouldn’t talk about the kids right now, yeah?”

Quickly, Louis unbuttons Harry's trousers and tugs them down while griping about how sweatpants have been around for ages now and Harry should consider investing in some. Before Harry can make a witty reply, Louis is mouthing at his cock through his pants.

"Fuck," Harry gasps, pressing his crotch into Louis' mouth. Louis smirks as he reaches up and tugs Harry's boxers down to his ankles.

“Missed you so much,” Louis sighs before licking up the underside of Harry’s cock. Harry whines in the back of his throat. He tries to keep quiet, but that becomes even harder when Louis takes all of him in. Harry involuntarily thrusts up into Louis’ mouth and grips his hair.

“Louis, fuck. So good.” He moans, head thrown back and eyes closed as Louis bobs his head up and down. Louis tightens his lips, pulling breathy murmurs from Harry’s mouth. He drags his head back up, sliding his tongue against the underside of his husband’s cock. Before he can sink back down onto Harry, he’s gently pushed away.

“I’m going to come if you keep going,” Harry pants, grinning through his words. Louis chuckles in reply before getting up and straddling Harry’s hips.

“Want you to fuck me.” Louis’ mouth is pressed to Harry’s ear. He moves down, pressing kisses along the valleys of his husband’s neck until he reaches his collarbones. Louis grabs the bottom of Harry’s shirt, hurriedly lifting it up and off.

Louis is eager to press his hands to Harry’s skin, reveling in the warmth and comfort it brings to him. He turns around and grinds his ass against Harry’s crotch, making the taller man groan as he pulls off Louis’ shirt.

“Babe, I missed you so much.” Harry sighs into the skin of Louis’ shoulder before pressing a kiss to it. Then he takes the skin between his teeth, sucking gently. Louis moans, taking a deep breath and inhaling Harry’s scent.

“I missed you too, baby. So, so much.” And maybe it was only three days without him, but fuck, he hadn't truly realized how badly he needed Harry. Their hands move all over each other, trying to reach every bit of bare skin. It's like they haven't seen each other for centuries; absolutely nothing could stop them from touching and kissing each other.

Harry slides his hands down to Louis’ ass, groping it as he bites his collarbone. Louis gasps, pulling away and standing up. Harry looks at him in confusion until Louis slides his sweats and boxers down to the floor, stepping out of them.

Harry’s eyes trace the curves of Louis’ body, and he bites down on his bottom lip. “C’mere.”

Louis smirks and shakes his head, walking over to his bag and unzipping it. He reaches in and pulls out a small bottle of lube.

“Think fast!” Louis says, tossing the bottle at Harry only for it to hit him in the shoulder.

“Louis, that game doesn’t work in the dark.”

“Oh, yeah.”

“Get your ass over here and ride me.” Harry pauses for a beat. “Please.”

Chuckling, Louis goes back over to his husband and straddles him again. Harry takes hardly any time opening the bottle of lube and squirting it onto his fingers. Reaching under Louis, he presses his fingers against him and coats his entrance with lube. Louis whimpers, grinding down against Harry eagerly.

“Patience, babe,” Harry murmurs softly before pressing his lips to Louis’ chest, sucking on the skin there. Louis’ eyes flutter shut, but Harry’s words don’t stop him because fucking hell, he’s been patient for the last three days.

“Just hurry up so you can fuck me.”

Harry gives in, pressing his lube-covered finger into Louis slowly, causing his husband to moan obscenely. Shushing him, Harry curls his finger and begins pumping it in and out.

“Fucking he--” Louis begins to say before he is interrupted by Harry’s lips crashing into his.

Louis feels an avalanche of emotion as their lips move together. The love emanating from Harry is palpable as it seeps into his every pore. Their skin slides together with each movement, leaving a burning desperation behind every touch.

Now up to three fingers, Harry pumps them into Louis and against his prostate, setting off tiny explosions throughout his body. Sighs of pleasure pour out of Louis, his fingernails digging into the skin of Harry’s shoulder as he grinds down on his fingers.

“I think I’m ready,” Louis pants, pushing his hair off of his sweaty forehead. Harry gently pulls his fingers out of Louis, grabbing the lube and coating his hand with it.

“You look so good like this,” Harry murmurs into Louis’ ear as he slicks himself up. “We haven’t even fucked yet, and you look wrecked.” Louis bites his lip and presses a kiss to Harry’s temple.

Harry nudges his cock against Louis’ hole, and Louis sinks down, letting out a moan.

“So big, feels so good,” Louis breathes out, eyes fluttering shut. Harry presses gentle kisses to Louis’ collarbone, his hands finding purchase on his husband’s hips as Louis pulls himself up and sinks back down.

A high-pitched moan slips out of Louis’ mouth when Harry’s cock presses against his prostate. Harry quickly puts his hand over Louis’ mouth, reminding him to be quiet. Louis presses his lips to Harry's in an attempt to keep them both quiet, sliding his tongue into Harry’s mouth.

“Louis, I love you so much,” Harry pants against Louis’ lips, his fingernails digging into the skin of his hip. “You’re everything.”

A moan follows his words when Louis grinds down again, and it’s Louis’ turn to cover Harry's mouth with his hand.

“Shh,” Louis murmurs to him with a smirk on his flushed face, his hair flopping against his forehead as he moves his body up and down. “Be a good boy and keep quiet, yeah?”

Harry nods, closing his eyes and letting his mouth drop open when Louis removes his hand. He is a vision of complete ecstasy, which only motivates Louis more. He pulls his body up Harry’s cock slowly and sinks back down quickly, repeating the movement over and over.

Harry opens his eyes and takes Louis’ cock in his hand. Louis gasps, placing a hand on Harry’s shoulder. Harry's hand is still lubricated, sliding against Louis smoothly.

“Shit...” Louis pants, pressing his forehead to Harry’s and going back to grinding down against him. Harry moans gently, moving his hand up and down Louis' length until he’s whimpering incoherently.

Louis is so close that he feels it in the pit of his stomach, the pleasure so intense that he feels like he's in heaven or something. “I’m gonna-- fuck--I'm gonna come.”

Moving his hand faster, Harry presses up into Louis as hard as he can, directly hitting his prostate.

“Harry!” Louis moans out as his orgasm rocks through him. He gasps, his come streaking across Harry’s chest and his own stomach as he continues moving against him. Harry groans loudly, eyes closed in pleasure, as he feels Louis spasm around his cock. It tips Harry over the edge, his orgasm washing over him.

After coming down from the high, they spend the next few moments in silence, both of them trying to catch their breath. Harry ducks his head into the crook of Louis’ neck, his cock still buried inside of him. Louis’ hand moves to tangle into Harry hair as he rests his chin on top of his husband’s curly locks.

“I love you," Harry says against Louis’ skin, causing Louis to shiver, goosebumps covering his arms.

Louis presses his lips to the top of Harry’s head. “I love you too, Harry.” He pulls out of the embrace, looking Harry in the eyes. “I’m so happy that you’re here now.” A grin spreads across Harry’s face, and he pats Louis’ thigh.

“C’mon, up off me. It’s time to get dressed.”

With a laugh, Louis lifts himself off of Harry and grabs his discarded sweater off of the floor, sliding it over his torso. He slips into his pants and watches Harry pull his t-shirt over his head. Once his head is through the hole, he gasps and points at Louis.

“That’s my sweater! The one I was looking for!” He laughs and shakes his head. “You’re unbelievable!”

Louis laughs loudly, grabbing Harry’s boxers off of the floor and throwing them at him. Harry catches them, winking at his husband. 

“Dork,” Louis says with a snort. He glances at the clock as Harry puts his boxers on. “Shit, Harry. It’s five thirty in the morning.”

“Oh, well. Let’s get at least an hour or two of sleep, yeah? You really wore me out.” The smirk on his face makes Louis roll his eyes and swat at his husband. Harry laughs, lying down on the bed and stretching. Louis follows suit, taking his place on the bed to Harry's left. Harry turns his back to Louis, reaching his hand down and pulling the blanket up over them. Louis scoots closer, pressing his chest against Harry’s back. He curve his legs around his husband and throws his arm over his middle, resting his chin on Harry’s shoulder.

It only takes them moments to doze off, despite the sun that’s beginning to shine through the window. They sleep for two and a half hours before the pounding on the bedroom door and a tiny high-pitched voice begins.

“Dad, what's your phone doing out here?” Payson calls, her tiny fist hitting the wood of the door. Alex stands behind her, still wearing his pajamas and a bad case of bed head. The pair in the bedroom remain asleep and don’t answer.

Payson takes it upon herself to push the bedroom door open and immediately sees the tuft of curly hair on the pillow next to Louis.

“Daddy!” she squeals loudly, running to the bed and jumping onto it. Alex follows, climbing up behind Payson. Harry slowly opens his eyes and sees his daughter and son.

“Payson! Alex!” Harry says excitedly, his fatigue replaced by happiness. He sits up quickly, opening his arms and embracing his children.

Louis is awoken by the commotion, smiling as soon as he sees Harry and the kids.

“Look who finally made it here!” Louis says, his voice still raspy from sleep. Harry releases the kids from his hold, and Payson pulls away. However, Alex continues holding onto his father, hugging him tightly. Harry smiles, rubbing his back and wrapping his arms around him.

Louis smiles fondly, leaning his head against Harry’s shoulder. Looking at Payson, Louis pats his leg, and the eight year old smiles widely, plopping down onto his lap. Alex finally pulls away from Harry, a huge smile covering his face.

Chuckling, Harry leans forward and presses a kiss to his son’s head. Although it seems impossible, Alex’s smile grows even bigger.

“We missed you!” Payson proclaims, smiling at Harry. Harry grins at her, nodding.

“I missed you all too!”

“But Dad missed you the most. He was being a Negative Nancy,” Payson says in a judgmental tone, nodding her head. Harry raises his eyebrows and purses his lips, glancing at Louis.

“I see... Louis, love, Negative Nancy's aren’t allowed.”

Louis rolls his eyes, gently flicking Payson’s head. “Negative Nancy’s need love too.” With a snicker, Harry wraps his arms around Louis’ waist and presses a kiss to his temple. Louis blushes, ducking his head into the crook of Harry’s neck.

The couple’s moment is cut short by Alex tugging on Harry’s shirt. He turns to his son with raised eyebrows. “Yeah, bud? What’s up?”

“Daddy, why did Santa bring you a day late?”


End file.
